empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Empire: Part II Chapter 100
Empire: Part II (Battle of the Legends Arc) Chapter 100: Everest Glorick vs Inferno Zalious “Inferno, you know what this is going to cause,” Everest says. “Do you really want a war on your hands?!” Inferno laughs, obviously losing even more control over herself since the last time they met. “I don’t give a damn what I cause,” she replies. She rushes Everest, breaking the sound barrier as she does. The Empire and The Rogues clash at the sight of their two leaders locking fists. Everest braces himself, coating himself in his shield. “That won’t help you!” Inferno jumps into the air, flying behind Everest. She kicks the air rapidly underneath her. “Black flame: Hurricane!” The force kicks blast Everest back into a wall. Everest gets up quickly and shoots several condensed air balls at Inferno. She stands in the way of the attack, which stops right in front of her. “Force control. You can no longer hit me with physical attacks, Everest.” Inferno’s smile grows even more twisted and she points her finger at Everest, throwing the air balls back at him with fifteen times as much force. Everest manages to open up a few air pockets to take in the attack before they reach him. “Inferno…you’ve grown a lot since the prison,” Everest thinks, pulling out the Everstar. “Well, Inferno, it looks like you have the honor of seeing me fight with my greatest weapon.” Inferno makes a sword out of her ballistic titanium and the two clash. Sparks fly as they block each other’s attacks. Inferno’s hand speeds forward as their weapons clash again. “Black flame: Reaper’s Bane!” Inferno yells. The Everstar flies out of Everest’s hands and Inferno smiles. “What are you going to do without your precious Everstar?” Everest opens up the air pockets and the enhanced air balls fly at Inferno, knocking her back on impact. She gets back up, blood dripping from her right arm. “It looks like it was a direct hit this time.” Everest uses an air pocket to retrieve the Everstar again and quickly slashes the air with it. “Everstar Air Splitter!” The air cracks and ripples with the slash, but Inferno stops the attack just by holding her left hand out. “Nice try, Everest, but you’re not going to end this so easily.” Inferno diverts the attack and the landscape behind her rips apart. She runs toward Everest again, speed reaching the speed of light, slamming into Everest. “Break!” Everest flies back and slams through several large buildings. Blood gushes from his chest and his breathing starts to fade. He grips his chest and uses his power to rapidly increase the healing time, closing up the wound. “What did she just use?” Everest thinks. “She bypassed my powers completely.” He gets up and teleports above Inferno. “Air Pillar Barrage!” The attacks come flying down at Inferno, who tries stopping it with her hand, however, the attacks vanish and reappear under her, sending her flying into the air. He teleports underneath her and punches her further up, but she quickly counters by kicking the air above her, making her slam into Everest again. “Break!” Everest flies down at immense speed, causing a crater where he lands. When the smoke from the impact disperses, Inferno can’t see Everest anywhere. He appears above her and slams her into the ground the same way, but Inferno stops the force of the fall and lands on her feet. “Everest, can’t you see that I will beat you? You have no way of getting past my defenses.” “She’s right,” Everest thinks. “I need to find a way to get past her force powers. She already knows how to counter my air pockets, at least slightly. They’re my best chance, though. I have to go through with it.” He opens up several hundred air pockets and starts shooting condensed air balls into each one, planning the next step. Inferno rushes him, kicking his hand with a white flame jet. Everest gets pushed back slightly and closes the air pockets. He grabs the Everstar and the two clash once again, sparks flying from impact of their weapons. The air around them starts to ripple. Everest starts to notice that Inferno isn’t using her right arm, which was injured in the beginning of their fight. He smiles and quickly teleports and slams into her left arm, breaking it on impact. Inferno flies back, unable to get up. “It’s the end of the line, my old friend. It’s time I take you back to the ship.” He unleashes all one hundred air balls and they all fly at Inferno at high speeds. Dust appears in front of her, making Everest virtually blind to what’s going on. “Did you actually think that would work?” Inferno asks, smiling insanely. Her right hand is keeping the air balls suspended in front of her and she fires them all back at Everest, who counters with air pockets once again. “You must have forgotten; any part of my body can regenerate.” Everest looks at her, remembering that her body can rapidly heal thanks to the ballistic titanium. He throws the Everstar down to the ground with extreme force, but it disappears before hitting the ground. “You’ve grown beyond what I thought possible, Inferno,” Everest says. “But that doesn’t mean that I’m just going to give up. I need you back on our side and I can’t do that without defeating you!” He lunges at her with the speed of a sonic boom, catching her off guard. Inferno slams into one of the buildings, but quickly gets back up. She uses her light speed attack once again, but Everest dodges it this time and opens up all of the air pockets at once, launching them at Inferno. She gets hit by a few of them, damaging her greatly, but redirects the others, destroying several mountains behind her. “I don’t know how you dodged my attack, but it looks like you’re my rival for a reason.” She spits up blood and falls to her knees. “Those condensed air balls infused with my force really pack a punch…” The Everstar falls from the sky at an intense speed, plummeting right at Inferno. She looks up and holds out her hand, ready to block it, but it disappears again and reappears right in front of her, hitting her directly in the stomach. She flies back once again, getting pinned into a wall by the Everstar. Everest teleports in front of her and takes the Everstar out of Inferno’s weak body. He touches her forehead with a piece of metal. It’s the same metal General Crunch used to suppress their powers before. Inferno had officially lost the battle. Everest takes her to a cell on the lower deck of the Emerald Behemoth. There she’ll be watched over and kept in check. “I won, Inferno,” Everest says, dead serious. “Fight for the Empire again.” Inferno smirks, then laughs at his order. “Why should I risk my life to fight for you again?” “We didn’t abandon you, Inferno. We just couldn’t come back for you. The island that surrounded Dark Hades was infested by the World Government before your battle could be won. We couldn’t go back in our weakened state and we thought you’d be able to handle yourself.” “Shut the hell up! If this were true, why didn’t you say so the first time we met again? Get out of here and just leave me alone. I’m not going to listen to your lies.” Everest respects her wishes and walks out of the prison room. On the way to the Captain’s quarters, he runs into Mel. Tears run down her face and she looks up at him. “Is she in there?” Mel asks, wiping the tears from her face. Everest nods and gives her the keys to Inferno’s cell. “Thank you, Everest.” “Just don’t get hurt,” He says, walking away. “She’s not herself anymore.” Mel nods and walks below deck. She sees Inferno chained up against a wall of the ship, powerless. She walks forward and steps in front of the cell. “Do you have the nerve to put up with me?” “No, get out of here,” Inferno says. Mel unlocks the cell regardless and sits right in front of her wife. “Won’t you at least hear me out?” “No, I have no desire to hear what you have to say.” “It was true, what Everest said. We didn’t leave you on purpose. You were just the only one who could fight at the time and we couldn’t come back. I love…” “Get out of here! You do NOT! I don’t even want to hear those words from you!” Mel starts to cry and she gets up and starts to walk away. “I believe you two. I will help. But, this doesn’t change anything between me and you.” Mel looks back at Inferno and nods, understanding what she meant. She walks outside and Everest comes back, freeing his former first mate from her chains. “So, you’re going to help us after all, huh?” He asks, holding out his hand. Inferno grabs it and pulls herself up. “I will come when you storm World HQ, but until then, I’m going to get stronger and hone my skills. Just give me a call and I will not let you down. Maybe by then, I’ll actually be an Emperor, like you.” “That’s highly possible, old friend.” He starts to walk away, but stops half way up the stairs. “Oh, Christopher was looking for you. Should I send him down?” “No, I have no need to talk to him. It would just be like Mel. Tell him I’ve already left.” Everest nods and finishes walking up the stairs. “I cannot forgive either of them yet. Not for the way they’ve treated me.” Inferno heads to the South Blue once again in order to train. There, she will learn her true power and be able to possibly surpass even Everest. END OF PART II